


The Light

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is, in many ways, different and Obi-wan knows that he is something that no other jedi could ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light

Our children aren't sleeping, they're recharging.

It's how it felt to Obi-wan as the temple grew silent for the night. Here in the night, the force was quiet. Minor ripples of snoring younglings and padawans permeated the night. There really weren't many who moved about in the night at the temple. It was relaxing to let down the shielding of the day and really feel what the force had to offer. It wasn't possible during the day when minds were running wild in the force.

Obi-wan sat in a perfect lotus position and sighed contentedly. He had been meditating more and more these days. He was seeking guidance for himself and Anakin. The force, he knew, would show him the way. He just needed to open himself more fully to it. Trust the living force, Qui-gon had always told him. Now he was trying to spy just one inkling of where the force was leading him.

Sometimes the light was hard to see in the dark. A far off pinprick illuminating the path which was the will of the force. Obi-wan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He opened himself to the waves and tides of the force. He could feel his spirit being buffered from side to side as the force lapped around his body.

He searched the horizon. Trying to find the one small spot of light to help him on the path where he and Anakin were to tread. Obi-wan tried not to tense his physical body as he peered harder with his spirit in the force.

Being in the midst of the force was soothing. He felt at home and welcome. Something he didn't always feel in everyday life. Spiritually he felt fit and well, but sometimes when he was exasperated with Anakin, it was hard to feel physically the same.

Exhaling sharply, Obi-wan saw a small light illuminating a point far off. He tried to push himself towards the light. Deepening his meditation, he felt himself moving through the force towards the light. The light grew and shone more brightly. Obi-wan was mesmerized by it.

Finally he pushed himself close enough to see the light fully. It was the brightest thing he had ever seen. Showering the area around it in golden light. The force could show you things, but mostly you had to interpret what it was telling you. This was like nothing he had seen before. He was enthralled by the dancing light. He didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't showing him a path or even a vision. It was merely there, dancing just out of his reach.

"Master," Anakin called from the doorway. "Master!"

Obi-wan turned his head sharply to see his padawan, dressed in nightclothes and hugging a blanket. He looked so small standing there in the dark of the night. "What is it Anakin?"

"Another nightmare," Anakin said. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Bring your blanket," Obi-wan said and patted the bed. "Now get some rest padawan."

"Will you be here?" Anakin asked climbing into the bed.

"I'll be here meditating all night," Obi-wan said. He closed his eyes and as Anakin drifted off to sleep making small content noises, the light faded. The light he had hoped would show them the way had turned out to be nothing more then his padawan.


End file.
